One Last Chance
by Sagistar
Summary: Sakura is the President's daughter and has been basically raised by bodyguards and she hates it! So when her father gives her a opportunity to attend high school she jumps at the chance. Only one problem: she must be accompanied by her bodyguard, Syaoran
1. Escape

**Heyz evre1!!! This my time at writing a CCS fic so plz forgive me if my characters are a smigden OOC... newaiz I hope u guyz enjoy the story**

One Last Chance 

Escape

Alarms went off.

"Code 109. Code 109. I repeat we have a code 109. All squads to your bases."

Heavy footsteps pounded the pristine tiles and covered the internal building.

Searchlight roamed the exterior edifice.

Out in the far corner of the facility, skilled hands worked quickly as they lifted the figured over the wall.

BAM

_Oh crap_

The spotlight had hit its taget and shined proudly for the world to awe at its find. The figuredraised two culprit hands into the air and leapt off the wall into the arresting hands of the security guards. They cackled amongst each other as they dragged the perpetrator to their boss.

"Mr. President, you might like to see this," informed Kelly.

The President nodded and followed his assistant to his office. The office was splendidly decorated with paintings of previous presidents and famous landscapes. The offender sat on a chair opposite of the President's seat while the sentinels encircled thier catch.

"You're in for it this time, my friend." One of them screeched.

The culprit's brows furrowed into a dark expression, but remained silent.

The doors flew and the President entred the room.

"Good luck," whispered the previous guard.

The unit stiffened and saluted while the President nodded in acknowledgment. "Gentlemen, please leave our little fugitive and I to evaluate the situation." The unit saluted once more and left the room.

The President sighed deeply and leaned on his desk and looked into his daughter's eyes.

"Sakura Kinomoto, how many times has it been?"

Sakura slumped back into the chair.

"Its only the fifth."

Fujitaka gave, what Sakura refers to as, the eyebrow.

"_Only_ the fifth?" he began pacing around his daughter, "what is so terrible about this place that you have tried to escape 'only' five times?" he asked.

Sakura sighed and looked back up at her father.

"Don't get, you know, get a bit claustrophobic? I mean, we have people following us around 24/7. There hasn't been one day we're spent together security guards buzzing around us." Sakura said remembering, the weird looks she received when she went to the carnival surrounded by bodyguards.

" I've never even been to school."

Fujitaka nodded. It was true, out of fear of losing his only daughter; he had Sakura home tutored ever since primary school.

"So what were you intending to do if- and you wouldn't have- broken out?"

Sakura blushed a little.

"I was planning to go to school."

Sakura mentally smack herself. God that sounded lame.

"I mean, this will be my last year at high-school. So it will be like my last chance at experienceing a normal childhood."

Fujitaka was flabbergasted. That's it? After an entire month of attempted breakouts, all she wanted to do was to be normal?

Fujitaka rubbed his chin in thought.

"Is this what you really want?"

Sakura pulled a face.

"Okay dumb question," he chuckled, "but you know what, I think I owe it to you to let you go."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

"You're serious??!! Oh my god!!! Thank you so much!!!" Sakura leapt off her chair and linked her arms around her father's waist.

"However," Fujitaka continued, making Sakura loosen her grip, "I must assign one bodyguard with you."

Sakura was slightly setback, but if one security guard was thattook from reachingsanctuary, then she was going to have to deal with it.

"Who?"

At the age of twenty, Private Syaoran Li was definitely the youngest of the unit. His father was a great friend of Fujitaka's so when he passed away, Fujitaka took him in under his personal care. Being a man of honour, Syaoran worked in Fujitaka's security unit as a way of paying him back. He was now walking into the President's office for a mission debriefing.Syaoran sat himself down thinking about what adventures might lay ahead of him.

"Syaoran," Fujitaka said as he walked into the room, "good to see you."

"You too sir,"

The President sighed, "Syaoran, how many times do I have to tell you, Fujitaka will be just fine."

Syaoran smiled politely, "At least once more sir, ¹"

Fujitaka threw his hands in the air, "Your loss,"

"Umm… sir, the mission?"

Fujitaka looked blankly for a few seconds, "Oh, right the mission" he gathered some stray pieces of paper and straightened them neatly.

"Your mission, is to remain inconspicuous and protect your target from any form of danger whilst she is attending school."

Syaoran was slightly disappointed. He was hoping for some action but this will have to do.

"Okay, sounds simple enough. Who?"

¹**hehe I stole that line from Pirate of the Caribbean… **

**So…wochu guyz think?? I know that its extremely short, evn for my standards, but its supposed to be lyk a teaser chapter….juz to see if u guyz lykd it or not and as we all know..the only way for me to know that is if u review me!! so plz do so…oh and tell if there's anything I shud improve on**

**Yourz sincerely,**

**The Supreme Ruler of Heck and Insufficient Light**

**Sagistar **


	2. A New Begining

Heyz all! Me is bak! i'm t00 tired so letz juz get on wiz the story hey!

Disclaimer: I by no way own CCs there..i sed it

One Last Chance

A New Begining

Sagistar

Sakura Kinomoto sat eagerly on her father's private jet, it wasn't as big as his commercial planes but was just as luxurious. She sighed. In just one hour's time, she would arrive at her new school and begin her new life as Sakura Avalon. The alias was imperative for two reasons: a) unwanted attention and b) as a safety precaution.

"Kinomoto-san"

Sakura snapped out of her daydream and stared into a pair of deep mahogany eyes.

"Li-kun?"

Actually chocolate brown would have described them better Sakura noted, but that would make him sound sweet and appealing. Gross.

Syaoran was sitting on the handrail of the chair on the next aisle, looking as smug as always.

_Any more smug and he'd be the king. _Sakura thought bitterly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, hoping, praying it wasn't what she thought.

Syaoran smirked.

Uh oh, not a good sign 

"What do you think I'm here for?"

Say it isn't so… 

"I'm your new caretaker."

Sakura whacked herself on her head.

Perfect 

But Syaoran wasn't finished just yet. Out of his duffle bag he whipped out a frilly pink apron and one equally grotesque yellow flowery one. He picked up the aprons and weighed them out with his hands.

"I want your honest opinion. The pink or the yellow?"

The rest of the journey ran smoothly. Syaoran would have called it boring, but Sakura thought of as peaceful. The clouds were a creamy canary colour. Just beautiful. The magical and yet simplicity of it had Sakura at complete awe. She felt as if she would be content for the rest of her life forever gazing at the clouds.

Sakura stepped daintily out of the car that was provided by her father and gazed out at her home for the new year; Tomeoda Boarding School. Sakura took a deep breath and approached the front desk. The receptionist smiled politely and gave her the key to her room and her timetable. Sakura scrolled down her timetable and smiled, unable to control the butterflies in her stomach no longer.

"Home Eco?" came the very voice that sent chills down Sakura's spine.

"Why the hell are you doing home eco?"

Sakura grimaced and turned to face Syaoran.

"Why not?"

Syaoran waved his arm as if the answer was obvious.

"You have hundreds of people cooking for you already. Why couldn't you have picked a course that will be useful? Like P.E for instance."

Sakura pouted and rolled her eyes.

Syaoran smirked.

"Like you'd last anyway."

Sakura glared at Syaoran.

"What do you mean by that?"

Syaoran smiled. He had got exactly where he wanted her.

"You have had people slaving after you all your life. You probably don't even chew your own food!"

Sakura grimaced. It was true. She did have people following her around since she was little, but that didn't mean she was incapable. Who did he think he was anyway?

Syaoran sneered and proceeded to take Sakura's bags up the stairs to her room. However, he was surprised when he felt nothing but air when he reached for the bag. Syaoran raised his eyes to see a petite Sakura lugging a cumbersome suitcase up the stairs.

Syaoran crossed his arms.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura was having enough trouble as it was called back.

"I can look after myself Li-kun."

A slighted smile edged upon Syaoran's face, but disappeared as quickly as it appeared. For Sakura's part, lugging a mammoth suitcase up a nearly perpendicular flight of stairs wasn't exactly a walk in the park either. She was actually doing quite well, or so she thought. Having not expected a final step, Sakura was thrown off balance and like Jack and Jill, she came tumbling down the stairs. Or would have, had she not have fell into the warm and gentle arms of…Li-kun? Syaoran had seen the unsteadiness in her footing and raced up the steps before Sakura fell and caught the case before it made impact with Sakura's delicate features. Sakura was numb all over. The one person she had despised for the better part of her life had just saved her. Could it be that maybe she had misjudged him and that maybe there is a softer more sensitive side to this man of brute force?

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked, not quite sure of how to phrase her words.

Syaoran eyed her for a second then laughed.

"It's my job isn't it?"

Sakura frowned.

Her last thoughts of a better side of Syaoran had been completely all for naught. How could she have thought that there was any moral fibre in that body of his? Much less a heart that did more than beat.

Sakura walked behind as she was 'escorted', as Syaoran liked to put it, to her room. Sakura studied the paintings in the hallways. There was one that had caught her attention especially. It was a watercolour of a beautiful lake. The colours and light seemed to dance around the page. The whole piece just seemed to be alive.

"You like it?"

Sakura spun around and came face to face with a smiling violet haired girl that seemed to be around her age. Sakura nodded.

"I love it! It's beautiful."

The violet haired girl smiled.

"Good, because I painted it."

Sakura was in shock. She knew that Tomeoda was a good school but she never kew that it house students as talented as this. Sakura suddenly felt small, like she didn't belong. The violet haired girl seemed to sense her wariness and decided to change the subject.

"You're new here right? I'm Tomoyo." She said before extending a hand.

Sakura blushed and nodded. Was it really that obvious?

"I'm Sakura." She said before taking the hand and shaking it.

Tomoyo giggled.

"That's such a cute name!"

Sakura blushed harder, but smiled.

"Where's your room?" Tomoyo asked.

It was at this point that Sakura noticed that Syaoran was nowhere to be seen. Alarm bells began to ring.

Sakura looked at her key. A silver L111 glistened in the afternoon sun.

Tomoyo studied the key before breaking into a huge smile.

"L111! Hey that's right next to my room!"

Sakura's face lit up.

"That's great!"

Tomoyo walked Sakura back to her room while showing her some of the main function rooms, such as the cafeteria and the hall.

Sakura placed the key into the lock and opened the door. She wheeled her suitcase, which had been left outside the door of her room. Her room wasn't as large or expensive as her room had been back at home, but it contained a certain feeling, a characteristic if you will, that Sakura couldn't help but fall in love with. Tomoyo opened the window to let in a stream of pure and serene wind. She smiled. It felt beautiful against her silky smooth skin.

Sakura slumped onto her bed. She knew she should be thinking about her new found freedom, or her new life in Tomeoda Boarding School, or her new friendship with Tomoyo, but all she think about was Syaoran. How right it felt when she was in his arms, even if it was for just a second. Sakura shook her head and mentally slapped herself. No, she thought, he had always been sarcastic and looked down on me with disdain. How could I possibly think that he would ever see me as an equal, much less a friend, or maybe more. Sakura let her last thoughts flow into infinity.

Tomoyo slumped next to Sakura on her bed.

"Boy troubles?"

Sakura was taken aback. What the..?

She shook her head and determinedly gazed at her shoelace.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow but decided not to probe. She merely smiled, attempting to suppress a giggle.

"C'mon," she said, straightening herself up and dragging Sakura up from her bed, " I'll show you where we hide the sodas."

o0o

Sirenic Griffin: U were my first reviewere and i was so happy wen i read it! I'm an auzzie 2 btw1! but i juz thot presisent sounded is al...hehehe

andrianna: U're wish is my command o great and mighty reviewer!

Wolf Jade: hehe ur review reminded me of finding nemo!

Ms Rein: thnx! i'm flattered! hehe

ADD: thnk u so much! i luv ur name! hahaha wot a crak up!

sushi girl: mwahaha u r the victim of my wrath! mwahahaha thnx 4 reading

czakali: thnk u! hehe i thot so myself! hahaha

SSET-F: thnk u i hope u enjoyed it!

also i lyk to thnk sushi grl for beta reading my work! kudos to u!

xoxo

Sagistar


End file.
